mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortal Kombat: Tyrants Above (game)/Story
The story mode of Mortal Kombat: Tyrants Above contains 13 chapters total that focus on the events following Mortal Kombat X. Each chapter focuses on a single character from the series, and contains a combination of fights, extended cut-scenes, and a bunch of quick-time events. Below is a list that shows the chapters in order: #Tanya #Raiden #Sub Zero and Scorpion (Part I) #Kai #Conán #Kung Jin and Kung Lao #Yaqona and Kamora Kahnum #Fujin #Sub Zero and Scorpion (Part II) #Takeda #Wynd and Rayne #Cassie and Jacqui #Taven Storyline Chapter 1: Tanya The game starts off in Invasion with Tanya on a rooftop, watching the skies, waiting. She is on the radio with an unknown ally and they get frustrated due to their target not being in the sky on time. The target, Obsidian's patrol ship, suddenly appears and Triborg drone teleports in it. Disabling the engine causes soldiers to attack her but she quickly teleports off the ship to the Ground Zero. Triborg drones follow her but she gets away with the help of Outworld Resistance members Reptile and Erron Black. Since Tanya holds no allegiance to the Resistance and only wanted the cargo, she fights them. She can pick who she fights first while the following enemy finishes the rest of the drones. Seeing a reinforcement ship incoming, she teleports inside the patrol ship and quickly loots it. The only surviving crew member on the ship fights Tanya out of it and back outside to the city. The defender is revealed to be an aged Jacqui Briggs. They exchange a few expositional words, explaining why Outworld is in such disarray, before they fight. Tanya is victorious and nearly escapes. *Fights: **1. Obsidian **2. Erron Black/Reptile **3. Reptile/Erron Black **4. Jacqui Briggs Chapter 2: Raiden After Tanya's escape from her foes, we travel back in time. Six years earlier. Hearing of a another possible invasion from the Netherrealm, Raiden acts quickly and (as he promised from the end credits of MKX) forcefully. He battles through Kung Lao as soon as he get to the Krossroads while Conán and Fujin follow suit defeating Stryker, Nightwolf and many oni. The three barge into the Netherrealm Throne room to face Sindel, Smoke, Kitana and Liu Kang and Raiden faces Kitana first. As Liu Kang defeats his allies, after Conán kills Smoke and Sindel, he then faces Raiden. Liu Kang ultimately loses and surrenders the throne to Raiden, ending their conflict through submission. Kung Jin, who's been in the Netherrealm trying to free his cousin from evil, witnesses Raiden's and Conan's newfound brutality and demands they return to Earthrealm immediately before they become even more corrupted. Dark Raiden, who believed Jin a deserter for disappearing for months without word, does not like being commanded and defeats him. He then threatens Liu Kang one last time before teleporting the trio away. *Fights: **1. Kung Lao **2. Kitana **3. Liu Kang **4. Kung Jin Chapter 3: Sub-Zero and Scorpion Present day. The beginning of the Tournament, following a year of endless Earthrealm invasions. Kuai-Liang is determined to keep the Lin-Kuei out of the Earthrealm-Outworld War, while Hanzo trains his warriors to fight for Earthrealm. He is unaware of the brutality inflicted by Raiden and his coalition. Hanzo trains Takeda to soon take his place as leader of the Shirai Ryu. While Sub-Zero fights Jacqui, Tanya steals the Netherrealm kamidogu. More to be added. *Fights: **1. Fujin (SZ) **2. Takeda (SC) **3. Jacqui Briggs (SZ) **4. Sub-Zero (SC) Chapter 4: Kai Red Lotus is formed. Kai has been travelling the realms to rally a rebellion against Raiden. More to be added. *Fights: **1. Raiden (astral form) **2. Cassie Cage **3. Yaqona **4. Obsidian Chapter 5: Conán Tournament end. Kotal Kahn's death. Onaga's return. More to be added. *Fights: **1. Bo' Rai Cho **2. Ermac **3. Reptile **4. Kotal Kahn (killed) Chapter 6: Kung Jin and Kung Lao Meanwhile in the Netherrealm. The duo travel throughout the Netherrealm with Sareena to find spell to lift Lao's evil. More to be added. *Fights: **1. Tanya **2. Sareena **3. Obsidian **4. Kitana Chapter 7: Yaqona and Kamora Kahnum The remants of the Outworld Resistance and Red Lotus join forces to decide whether The Dragon King is a bigger threat than the Dark Thunder God. Yaqona and Kamora travel to Z'Unkahrah for answers. More to be added. *Fights: **1. Reptile **2. Kai (illusion) **3. Taven (illusion) **4. Yaqona or Kamora (possessed by blood magik) Chapter 8: Takeda Meanwhile, the Shirai Ryu defect from Hanzo in order to assist Raiden in realm domination and defeating the Dragon King. Takeda interrogates Ermac to see if his past lives know how to defeat Onaga. *Fights: **1. Sonya Blade **2. Ermac **3. Sub-Zero **4. Scorpion Chapter 9: Raiden Plan to take out Onaga follows through. More to be added. *Fights: **1. Skarlet/Tanya **2. Tanya/Skarlet **3. Kamora Kahnum **4. Onaga (destroyed) Chapter 10: Sub-Zero and Scorpion Imprisoned, Kuai-Liang and Hanzo must work together to escape. More to be added. *Fights: **1. Liu Kang/Kitana **2. Kitana/Liu Kang **3. Erron Black **4. Takeda Chapter 11: Wynd and Rayne Raiden's servants Wynd and Rayne are released to destroy a potential coup. More to be added. *Fights: **1. Sareena **2. Kung Lao or Kung Jin **3. Kai **4. Fujin (destroyed) Chapter 12: Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs A few months later. Fighting back against Raiden. More to be added. *Fights: **1. Kano (CC) **2. Kamora Kahnum (JB) **3. Liu Kang (JB) **4. Obsidian (CC) (destroyed) Chapter 13: Taven Fighting back against Raiden. More to be added. *Fights: **1. Kitana **2. Wynd and Rayne **3. Conán **4. Ishtathuku Factions *Raiden's Coalition: **Raiden **Conán **Fujin **Takeda **Jacqui Briggs **Liu Kang **Kitana **Wynd and Rayne *Outworld Resistance: **Erron Black **Reptile **Yaqona **Kamora Kahnum *Earthrealm Warriors (Tournament): **Conán **Wynd and Rayne *Outworld Warriors (Tournament): **Kotal Kahn **Reptile **Ermac **Bo' Rai Cho **Erron Black *Red Lotus: **Fujin **Taven **Sonya Blade **Kai **Cassie Cage **Sareena **Scorpion **Sub-Zero *Heart of Onaga: **Onaga **Tanya **Skarlet **Kamora Kahnum (Unwillingly) *Freelance Fighters: **Kano **Kung Lao **Kung Jin Category:Game Subpages Category:Mortal Kombat: Tyrants Above